tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia talk:Formatting/Logos
I suggest wrapping the template in instead of using . The latter is prone to breakage if someone adds other content outside the default nowiki section. - Dashiva 17:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) : WOW! I've just tested the and it works great! I have to agree to the old saying that we are learning new things every day. Thank you for pointing me this out. : → Zarevak 14:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :-) Haha You both kick ass. Keep up the good work people. :-) Another change to support DynamicPageList (DPL) Hi, I'm thinking about another change to base format for Logos articles. We are now using }|...}} which cannot be handled by DPL extension. I propose to use fixed Data template with parameter which template to use for output. There are two ways to go: # will become the master template for the Logos articles. will be output for Logos articles and would consist of (same as current ) and #* Pro: template name is easy to understand and is similar to other template names for different article types for NPCs, for Tools,... easily suggests what its purpose just by its name. #* Con: Old Logos Articles would need to be updated to use or just rename the template to #* }|Param= }|...}} # will become new master template for the Logos articles. will stay as an output module for Logos articles with parts generated by and templates. #* Pro: Old Logos articles doesn't need to be updated until they are found in the game and needed to be displayed in Logos list #* Con: name is not as easy to understand and template name suggest its purpose as the main Logos template. #* }|Param= }|...}} The result in both cases will support the current Logos list implementation (by including the Logos articles into the list) and will support future DynamicPageList implementation. Summary of DynamicPageList implementation: * Pro: Completely automatic Logos lists (on Zone articles, global, Mentalists lists, ...) * Pro: All data is in one place - the Logos article - and are automatically updated across the whole wiki. * Pro: With full transition to DPL we won't need to include Logos articles to other pages ad we will be able to get rid of the template magic }|...}} in (or ) added in the first stage of the transition. * Con: Custom sorting as it is done for Wilderness (Bootcamp first, because it IS first. Guardian Prominence last, as you need to be lvl 30 or more to survive) will probably be lost. * Con: AFAIK DPL pages are dynamic and are updated on each visit and they may become slow - This needs further testing. → Zarevak 11:49, 11 November 2007 (UTC) : Ouch! There is a category problem that some categories are also added to the template. Look at: Template:LogosArticle in Category:Logos Elements. Is there an easy way to not include the categories into the template? : → Zarevak 12:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Call for comments: Formatting status This article seems up-to-date and reliable as far as formatting guidelines go. Any comments or objections? - Dashiva 23:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC)